


Just Keep Going

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Poisoning, Protective America, Protectiveness, Team Dynamics, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we aren’t able to know what is affecting her, we have no way to cure Chavez.” Loki added. </p>
<p>Set between issues 7 & 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for language
> 
> I think I may have discovered the way to get through writers block: just use old unfinished work and finish it! (perfect plan, no flaw there)  
> Anyway, I've had this on my phone for absolutely ages so I finally got it down

“KEEP MOVING!” America shouted, bursting through a wall of branches, holding her arms up to create a path for her teammates. 

“WE’RE TRYING, CHAVEZ!” Loki retorted, quickly following her, ducking out of the way of branches. Billy and Kate were busy fending off the attackers - whatever they were. 

It was almost like they were _human_ but wholly _alien_ at the same time. But the way they moved and the way they _hunted_ them was animalistic. 

Basically they were trying to kill them and they had no idea how to get away. 

A few of the creatures burst onto the path in front of them, snarling and holding up primitive looking (but none the less threatening) weapons. America skidded to a stop, throwing her arms out to hold back her team. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” America hissed, crouching down defensively. 

“CAN’T YOU GET US OUT OF HERE?!” Kate demanded, catching up quickly. 

“I’ve got this.” Loki said, saying a few words in a language none of them understood (except _maybe_ David) but all of them could recognise. The creatures vanished from the path and he started running forwards again. 

America caught up, signalling for the group to keep moving until they could get to a safer place. 

“What did you do to them Loki?” Teddy demanded, breaking a tree to widen their escape route. 

“I simply removed them from our way.” Loki replied, stumbling over a rouge tree route. America hooked her arm under his shoulder and lifted him to his feet while still running. 

“Stay on your feet, _chico_.” She warned. 

The creatures were starting to surround them, weaving in and out of the trees around the path. America saw one of them raise something to their lips. A small, sharp burst of air sounded, aimed in their direction. 

Instinct took over and America ran in front of it, throwing her arm out to deflect the projectile. 

A sharp pain rippled down her neck and immediately she pressed a hand to the source. Her vision was fading rapidly. The ground hit her knees hard. Her hearing was failing. 

  

“AMERICA!” Billy shouted, seeing her crumple to the ground. 

“What the hell just happened?!” David demanded. 

“I don’t know but Miss America’s down!” Kate replied, shooting a few times at the creatures. 

Teddy scooped her up in his arms as he ran, bulking himself out to try and protect her. She felt surprisingly lighter than you’d expect. 

“We need to get to safer ground!” Noh-Varr stated, shooting down some trees to create a barrier between them and their assailants. 

“Our main mode of escape is unconscious!” Loki stated. 

“Then we just need somewhere to hide until she isn’t!” David countered.  

“Billy, do you think you could try and get us to a safe place in this dimension?” Teddy asked, adjusting his run to accommodate for his unconscious teammate. 

“I’ll try.”

 

“As far as I can see, the tribe’s moved on. We should be okay, for a while at least.” Kate reported back, ducking into the small cave Billy had somehow transported them to. Noh-Varr was sat by the entrance, plasma gun in his fist, ready to shoot. Loki was sat on the floor next to America; Billy opposite him. Teddy and David were tending to the small fire the group had managed to light. 

Kate moved over to where America was and crouched down, placing her bow on the ground gently. 

“How’s she doing?” Kate asked gently. Her jacket had been removed and tucked under her head, folded up as a pillow. 

“We can’t tell what was on that dart that hit her.” Billy admitted, his hood drawn up to cover his face. 

“And since we aren’t able to know what is affecting her, we have no way to cure Chavez.” Loki added. 

“Is there any way she’ll just sleep it off?” David asked, turning around to look at the small group. 

“I guess it’s possible.” Billy admitted. “But we don’t know if she was hit by a poison or a sleep drug or something different. What if sleeping it off makes her worse?” He asked.

As if in response to his question, America started to stir, shifting a little on the floor. Her lips murmured a single word before she settled back down. 

“Well, she isn’t dead.” David pointed out. 

“Yeah. We see that.” Kate replied. 

“I think Chavez is okay to sleep off the effects.” Loki stated. 

“Let’s hope she wakes up soon. We shouldn’t stay here too long.” Teddy said quietly, gently stroking the fire. 

 

“ _Oh_ _, mi cabeza_.” America groaned, sitting up slowly. Her vision swam for a second and she gripped her forehead instinctively. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” Kate said softly, handing America a shallow bowl of liquid. America glanced up at her and took the bowl, taking small sips. 

“What happened, _Princesa_?” America asked, looking around. 

“You got hit. We don’t know what with but it doesn’t look like it was fatal.” Kate admitted. She had a small smile at the small attempt at a joke. 

“Whatever it was gives a hell of a headache.” America replied, setting the bowl back on the ground next to her. The others were pretending that they weren’t sneaking glances at America every few seconds. 

“Is everyone ready to keep going then?” America asked, picking up her folded jacket and shaking it out. 

“Are you sure you want to keep going? I mean, we still don’t know what it was that got you.” Teddy asked. 

“I’m fine, _chico_.” America replied, sliding her jacket back on. Despite her words, Teddy kept a hand on her arm as she stood up. Her legs shook for a second before she found her balance again. 

America glared at Teddy for a split second but her expression softened. 

Teddy let go of her and stepped back, sure that she could stand. 

“Everyone ready?” America asked, looking around. A star appeared at her feet and she raised a leg (fiercely denying the fact she may have lost her balance for less than a second) and stomped down, shattering the barrier between worlds once again.


End file.
